


Freckles and Red Hair

by AmTheDreamer



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Episode: s09e01 Everything's Changed, F/M, Fluff, Freckles, Ginger - Freeform, bliss, his type, red hair, red head - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmTheDreamer/pseuds/AmTheDreamer
Summary: Pot 9x01, a missing scene from Donna's and Harvey's first morning together. Just a cute and fluffy drabble in which Harvey is a total sucker for freckles and red hair
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Kudos: 13





	Freckles and Red Hair

She wakes up to a finger softly touching her cheek, and maybe he just couldn't help it. She turns her head and blinks heavily, and there he is, staring into her eyes lovingly. "Morning," he mumbles, and _hmm_ , who would have none, Harvey Specter is _not_ a morning person.

"Hi," she whispers and scoot closer to him, shuddering under the soft touch of his fingers going down her neck to her chest.

He pulls her closer to him, and starts biting her gently on her neck. It sends shivers down her spine and she never wants it to stop. And then his fingers travel south and she's almost lost for words.

"It's not your type," she smirks, just as his fingers find the inner of her thigh.

"What isn't?"

"Freckles," she notes, "and red hair".

And first she can only feel him laughing, then there's also sound, and she doesn't think she's heard him laugh so genuinely in a very long time.

"And how do you know that?" he asks, and she can practically hear the smile in his voice. 

She closes the space between them, if there is even any left. "Because _I'm Donne,_ " she says easily, "and because I've watched you for years and I know you've never dated even one person with freckles or red hair, let alone both".

His fingers find her hair and he pulls lightly, making her yank her head back and moan. She covers her mouth, not ready to let him win just yet.

"That's because," he says, and her hand goes back south, "that none of them were as beautiful as you are".

A soft moan escapes his mouth as he says, "your hair is the most beautiful shade of red, and your freckles, god, your freckles".

"Yeah," it's her turn to smirk, "what about them?"

His finger tickles her thigh, and she automatically looks down to find him circling a spot.

"I know them by heart," he breathes, and then there's sudden movement and she whines at the loss of warmth when his whole body is shifted and his head is where is fingers were a second ago.

"You have a circle here," he says, and his tongue slides around it. "And a beautiful one here," he adds, his tongue travelling a bit down.

 _That_ _idiot_ , she thinks, and she knows he's about to win, but she can't be bothered to fight it anymore, because he's three, and she's there, and doesn't want anything to change.

His tongue finds its way to all his favorite freckles, and she just lies back and lets herself enjoy the moment. And suddenly its quiet and he doesn't say anything, and she opens her eyes slightly and finds him staring at her with his _Harvey smirk_.

"What," she retorts, but she knows her smile is betraying her.

"You're beautiful," he says, and she's not used to sap Harvey just yet. she mumbles a soft _stop_ but they both know he won't.

"We need to get ready," she says, and she doesn't really mean that, because she wants him to take her and she wants to never leave this bed.

He doesn't say anything, just kisses her, and she's lost in that kiss, and in that morning, and nothing really matters.

\---

Later they get up and she takes the time to watch as he dresses, taking in every part of him. And before she gets up to get ready she gives him a soft kiss and walks to the living room to call Rachel.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I haven't written in years, and I know I'm late to this Fandom but I've just recently discovered it and I'm in love. If you'd like to read more, please do tell.


End file.
